NCIS Episode One
by disgruntled female
Summary: This is the story of three special agents and an Israeli officer. They work seamlessly as a team. But what happens when a young Canadian upstart joins the team on a mission involving a marine from her jurisdiction?


Howdy. This is my first attempt in the TV section, so don't be too harsh, please. It's much harder than I thought it would be. If you like it, let me know and I'll continue. If not, you will never know what will happen. So there. I'm looking for a minimum of four reviews before I continue, or one very thoughtful review.

* * *

The clicking of computer keys was the only sound heard in the team's base. They were two members short, making Ziva and McGee very content. Had Gibbs been there, they would have been on edge (he tends to have that affect on people), and on a Monday morning, they enjoyed their comatose states in peace.

The person they were even gladder not to see was DiNozzo. They were grateful for the reprieve the weekend had brought them from his constant teasing and ego and any extra minute without his comments was a happy minute indeed.

Not that they didn't care for either of them. Tony may be a pain in the ass, but he was loyal to a fault, a quality that could both get him far in his line of work and get him killed. Not that they would ever admit it, he was funny too. And Gibbs, he was their strong, fearless leader. Their teacher, their mentor, their role model. He was what they aspired to be. The best.

After an hour of desk work without a sign of either, the two junior members of the team grew hypnotised by the steady clack of their typing, trying to keep their eyes from drooping. Being as consumed as they were in their work, they jumped out of their seats as they heard a slam from under Tony's desk, followed closely by a moan. McGee looked at Zeva, startled. Already, she had her gun out and trained at the desk.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Ziva," he said, "put the gun away. I hardly think that there's any threat under that desk."

"Always be prepared, McGee, yes? Is that not an English proverb?" she asked, correcting her stance, but not taking her eyes away from her target.

Tim got up and started walking cautiously across the space to the desk in question, trying to get a look at whoever was under there without getting too close. "Not really," he replied distractedly. "It's the Boy Scouts rule number one."

"Same difference."

In a split second, McGee's posture went from tense to relieved, but there was an incredulous look on his face. "Tony!" He couldn't believe what he was seeing as Tony awkwardly tried crawling out from under his desk. "What the hell are you doing under there?"

DiNozzo glared at Tim from his position on the ground. He was having some trouble getting around his chair. "I don't know, Probie," he said through clenched teeth. "Maybe if you helped me up, I would be able to tell you face to face, instead of face to, well..."

McGee saw the awkward position they were in with him standing so close and hurriedly moved out of the way, bringing the meddlesome chair with him. Ziva didn't even attempt to stifle her laughter.

With exaggerated grunting and groaning noises, Tony pulled himself up off the ground.

His teammates' eyes still on him, DiNozzo tried his hand at acting innocent. "What?" They weren't buying it. "Fine. If you must know, I was here hours ago, trying to get some work done and wanted to take a nap." They looked even more sceptical at that. After a minute of silence, Tony caved. "I... may have... accidentally... lucktmslfotuvmipartmunt..." He coughed, trying to cover what he was saying.

McGee was clueless to what he was mumbling, but Ziva caught every word. "You locked yourself out of your apartment?" she mocked. Officer David threw her head back and laughed. "And you couldn't figure out anything better to do than come here to sleep?"

"As a matter of fact, _Ziva_," Tony started, "I wasn't on my way home until four this morning and I thought I may as well come in early instead trying to figure out how to get in. See, I, unlike yourselves, have a social life outside of work."

Gibbs strolled in, interrupting whatever Ziva and McGee were going to say to defend themselves. The team was immediately at alert, seeing their boss' confident stride and knowing instinctively that they had a case.

He reached into the drawer where he kept his gun and his badge for safe keeping. "Grab your gear," he barked, heading back in the direction he just came from. Telling them that was a useless habit, considering they were trained well and already had their packs shouldered.

"What's up, boss," Tony asked, following his mentor to the elevator while holstering his weapon.

"Dead marine," was his curt reply. He pressed the down button much harder than was necessary.

The team shared a glance. They knew Gibbs was never the most talkative person, but they usually got more information than that.

"Um, where to, boss?" McGee timidly probed, not wanting to anger him further. However much they all wanted to know, they didn't want to rattle the cage.

He kept them in suspense as he positioned himself in the elevator, the three of them in tow.

"The Canadian Embassy."

With that, the elevator dinged shut.

* * *

So what did you think? I know it's short and I apologize for that, I just thought this would be a good place to end. Hope you liked it!

Love, disgruntled female


End file.
